Takhayul
by Chini VAN
Summary: Ini cerita tentang hal-hal tidak masuk akal jaman dulu. Hal yang dapat kau percayai maupun tidak. Tapi terkadang benar adanya. Sebuah hal yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya. / Sakura kau sedang apa?/ Ha? Apa-apaan itu?/ Kyaaa!/ Dasar bodoh./ RnR! Warning inside! For Contest Banjir TomatCeri.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance, Horror**

**T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, RnR! :)**

**Sebuah FanFiksi SasuSaku untuk Banjir TomatCeri 2013**

**Selamat Membaca.**

* * *

Sakura POV

"...kura!"

"Sakura!"

Aku menggeliat perlahan di atas tempat tidurku, ketika secara tak sengaja indra pendengaranku menangkap suara yang sangat aku kenal.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Sakura! Bangun!"

Aku mengerjapkan kedua kelopak mataku secara perlahan, ketika kali ini aku mendengar suara ketukan atau lebih tepatnya gedoran pintu kamarku yang menurutku sangat mengganggu. Baiklah, aku akan bangun dan tolong hentikan itu.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mulai mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang bisa kudapatkan. Dengan wajah yang menahan kantuk, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku secara perlahan menuju kearah dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Aku jamin, pasti penampilanku saat ini sangat berantakan.

Cklek!

Kubuka pintu kamarku. Terlihat pemandangan seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai celemek motif kotak-kotak tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapanku. Ya, wanita itu adalah _Kaa-san_ku, Mebuki Haruno. _Kaa-san_ paling cerewet sekaligus paling aku sayangi di dunia ini.

"Sakura! Coba lihat dirimu? Kamu itu anak perempuan. Harusnya kamu bisa bangun lebih pagi" celoteh _kaa-san_ panjang lebar.

"Iya, _kaa-san_. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bangun kan" ucapku membalas celotehannya setelah aku menguap dengan sangat lebar.

"Dasar kau ini! Kamu pikir ini jam berapa? Ini sudah jam 7 lewat 15. Memangnya kau tidak masuk sekolah?" kata _kaa-san_ lagi.

"Hmm..." gumamku tidak memerdulikan perkataan _kaa-san._ Tapi pada detik berikutnya, aku langsung melebarkan mataku begitu aku menyadari apa yang baru saja _kaa-san_ katakan.

"Apa!? Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat!" ucapku terburu-buru. Dengan cepat kusambar handuk putihku dan melesat ke kamar mandi meniggalkan _kaa-san_ yang masih berdiri di ambamg pintu.

Di dalam kamar mandi aku hanya mencuci mukaku dan menggosok gigi. Aku tidak akan sempat untuk mandi. Aku tidak perduli apabila badanku bau. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanya aku harus bergegas.

Setelah selesai dengan urusanku di kamar mandi, aku segera memakai baju dan dengan cepat menyambar tas sekolahku.

"Sakura, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya _kaa-san_ ketika aku telah selesai memakai sepatuku.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti aku sarapan di sekolah saja"

"Hhh... Ya sudahlah"

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. _Ja_" pamitku pada _kaa-san_.

"_Ja_. Hati-hati!"

Setelah mendengar pekataan kaa-san, aku segera berlari ke depan.

Baik Sakura, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu bangun kesiangan. Semua ini pasti karena tadi malam aku tidur jam 2 pagi. Ini semua gara-gara PR fisika mengerikan yang harus aku kumpulkan hari ini. Inilah akibatnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku terus berlari menyusuri trotoar jalan menuju ke halte bus terdekat. Kulirik sekilas jam tanganku. Apa!? Lima menit lagi? Sekolahku masuk jam setengah 8. Dan aku hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk sampai kesana? Kurasa aku butuh sebuah keajaiban.

Aku semakin mempercepat lariku, tapi tak berapa lama ada sebuah sepeda motor yang berhenti tak jauh di depanku. Kuhentikan lariku, kemudian setelahnya aku berjalan perlahan menuju kearah sepeda motor tersebut.

"Sasuke?" panggilku kepada si pengendara.

"Hn" jawab si pengendara―Sasuke―setelah melepaskan helmnya.

Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, entah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya. Aku sudah lama menyukainya, kapan lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu. Dan perasaan sukaku ini belum diketahui siapapun.

"Kau belum berangkat sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Heh, pertanyaan bodoh" jawabnya kemudian, dan itu sukses membuatku merasa kesal sekarang.

"Hei! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Memang benar itu pertanyaan bodoh, tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya sejujur itu kan?" ucapku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Naiklah"

"Hah!?" kataku tidak mengerti. Apakah Sasuke baru saja menawarkanku untuk naik?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi"

"He!? Tunggu tunggu tunggu!" ucapku menahannya. Ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan datarnya. "I-iya, aku ikut" akupun menaiki motor Sasuke.

"Pegangan" perintah Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? Ah, iya" akupun melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya. Bagus, apa sekarang wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdebar? Kurasa iya, dan ini sangat memalukan. Kuharap Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Selanjutnya, kamipun melesat menuju ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

Normal POV

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Suara bel tanda istirahat terdengar nyaring. Kerumunan orang berebut keluar dari pintu sebuah ruang kelas yang letaknya di ujung koridor sebuah sekolah yang lumayan terkenal di kota Konoha. Sebut saja kelas itu X.6. Kelas dimana Haruno Sakura berada.

"Ino, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang di kucir satu. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan kulitnya yang memang terawat membuatnya nampak terlihat seperti boneka.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Memang kenapa?" jawab gadis itu―Ino―pada Sakura.

"Temani aku ke kantin ya? Aku lapar" katanya pada Ino.

"Yang lapar itu kan kamu, bukan aku. Untuk apa aku menemanimu kesana?"

"Ino, aku tidak mau kesana sendirian"

"Itu urusanmu. Lagipula aku tidak lapar. Jadi, aku tidak mau menemanimu jika nantinya hanya untuk melihatmu makan" jelas Ino, kemudian iapun berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sakura dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Aw! Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

"He?" Sakura hanya menatap Ino bingung.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pergelangan tanganku!" perintahnya. Sakurapun menurutinya. Ia melepaskan tangannya. Terlihat Ino memegang pergelangan tangannya dan mengelusnya.

"Lihat! Kau mencakarku Sakura!" ucapnya memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan yang tadi dicegkeram oleh Sakura. Memang benar. Terlihat sebuah guratan merah disana. Dan Sakura mulai merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ma-maaf, Ino. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Huh! Sini, kemarikan tanganmu" perintah Ino. Sakura kembali tidak mengerti akan perkataan Ino tersebut. Lama. Tak ada respon. Akhirnya dengan paksa Ino meraih tangan Sakura. "Coba kau lihat! Kuku-kukumu ini mengerikan. Panjang dan tidak terawat. Harusnya kau tahu itu Sakura, sehingga kejadian seperti ini tidak perlu terjadi" ceramah Ino.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak terlalu perduli pada perkataan Ino.

"Kalau begini caranya, aku harus membawamu ke-"

"Ah! Tidak perlu! Tidak perlu, Ino. Kau tidak perlu membawaku ke tempat itu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Hahaha! Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya. _Ja_!" potong Sakura cepat. Iapun bergegas menuju ke kantin.

"Hei! Tunggu Sakura! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Ino, tapi sayangnya Sakura telah menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

'Hhh... Syukurlah kau selamat Sakura. Jadi kau tidak perlu perrgi ke tempat itu' batin Sakura lega.

Ya, Sakura tidak mau pergi ke tempat dimana biasanya para wanita baik tua maupun muda berkunjung kesana. Salon. Ia masih ingat dulu, ketika Ino pertama kali mengajaknya pergi kesana. Disana ia benar-benar 'disiksa' oleh Ino, dan itu membuatnya meletakkan salon sebagai tempat paling tidak ingin ia kunjungi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa banyak wanita yang betah berlama-lama disana. Menurutnya itu membuang-buang waktu. Ia lebih memilih tidur atau menonton televisi di rumah daripada pergi kesana.

* * *

Ctik ctik ctik.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?" tanya Mebuki saat melihat anaknya yang tengah duduk di anak tangga rumah mereka.

"Aku sedang memotong kukuku _kaa-san_" jawab Sakura.

"Iya kaa-san tahu. Tapi bukan itu maksud kaa-san"

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura pada sang _kaa-san_ yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Katanya memotong kuku pada malam hari itu dilarang" kata Mebuki mulai menjelaskan.

"He!? Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Orang dulu pernah bilang, kalau memotong kuku pada malam hari itu akan mengundang makhluk halus"

"Ha!? Apa-apaan itu? Hahaha! _Kaa-san_ lucu sekali. Jaman sekarang mana ada hal seperti itu? Menggelikan" Sakura terbahak setelah mendengar penjelasan sang _kaa-san_ yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Mebuki. 'Dasar! Jika tahu begini jadinya aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu padamu' batinnya kesal

"Sudahlah, percuma bicara denganmu. Oh ya, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mau pergi ke rumah relasi bisnis _tou-san_mu. Mungkin kami akan pulang larut malam, jadi kamu jaga rumah yang benar" ucap Mebuki mengingatkan.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti" jawab Sakura masih sedikit terbahak.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, _kaa-san_ pergi duli. _Ja_"_  
_

_"Ja"_

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tetapi Sakura belum merasa mengantuk. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai macam posisi untuk tidur, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Iapun memutuskan untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah.  
Baru sepuluh menit ia berada di depan televisi, tiba-tiba semua lampu ruangan mati.

"He!? Mati lampu? Huh! Padahal filmnya sedang seru" omelnya. Sakurapun beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencari lilin di tempat penyimpanan. Saat ia sudah mendapatkan lilin tersebut dan akan menyalakannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari samping rumahnya. Seketika Sakura terkejut. Iapun teringat kembali akan perkataan _kaa-san_nya beberapa jam lalu mengenai larangan memotong kuku pada malam hari.

'A-apa itu?' batinnya mulai merasa takut. Namun setelahnya, terdengar suara kucing yang mengeong.

"Hhh... tenyata hanya kucing" ucapnya lega. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka disusul dengan langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat secara perlahan menuju kearahnya.

Sakura benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahi lebarnya. Tangannya juga mulai terasa dingin dan sedikit bergetar. Ia ingin berlari, tapi kedua kakinya terasa di tahan oleh sesuatu.

Saat Sakura tengah berpikir macam-macam mengenai hal apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Kyaaa! Maaf! Mafkan aku! Tolong jangan bawa aku! Aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik. Aku janji tidak akan memotong kuku malam-malam! Tolong jangan! Aku mohon..."

"Apa maksudmu? Sakura ini aku, Sasuke!" ucap Sasuke khawatir melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berteriak mengucapkan kata maaf terus menerus sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut mulai memandang sosok di depannya. Terlihat ada genangan air mata disana. Sontak ia memeluk Sasuke dan mulai terisak.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa" kata Sasuke mulai menenangkan Sakura meski awalnya ia kaget akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ck, dasar bodoh. Mana ada hal seperti itu" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudah! Jangan dibahas lagi! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Mulai dari pembicaraannya dengan sang _kaa-san_ hingga peristiwa yang baru beberapa menit terjadi. Kini keduanya sudah berada di ruang tengah keluarga Haruno. Listrik belum juga menyala, hanya ada sebuah lilin yang menerangi mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, terima kasih kau sudah mau datang kesini. Aku benar-benar ketakutan tadi. Aku juga minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu" ucap Sakura tulus.

"Hn. Bukan masalah. Lagipula_ kaa-san_mu yang memintaku" balas Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu karena tadi pagi kau sudah mau mengantarku ke sekolah. Jika kau tidak mengantarku mungkin aku akan terlambat" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hn."

Hening. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Masing-masing tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sakura hanya berharap semoga saat-saat seperti ini tidak cepat berlalu. Ia merasa senang Sasuke berada di dekatnya sekarang, meski ia tahu itu adalah permintaan _kaa-san_nya.

Hampir satu jam berlalu. Tapi masih tak ada yang bersuara, namun tiba-tiba listrik menyala. Sasuke yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya kini beralih memandang Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Namun, ia sedikit terkejut setelah mendapati Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas. Dilihatnya wajah tidur Sakura, tenang dan polos. Wajah yang selalu ceria, wajah yang selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum, dan wajah yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari pikirannya. Sasuke tahu benar perasaan ini. Dan ia tidak bisa memungkirinya. Ia menyukai Sakura.

Tidak mau melihat Sakura sakit karena tidur di tempat seperti itu, Sasukepun membawanya ke kamar gadis tersebut. Diletakkannya Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia pandang lagi wajah itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Oyasumi" bisiknya meski ia tahu Sakura tidak akan mendengarnya. Setelah itu iapun beranjak dari kamar Sakura untuk kemudian kembali ke rumahnya.

Disaat yang sama, Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Dipegangnya dahi miliknya. Masih terasa kecupan Sasuke disana. Lembut dan hangat. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal tersebut. Perlahan wajahnya memerah bila mengingat kembali hal tersebut. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa menghentikan senyumannya yang terus mengembang.

_**The End**_**.**

* * *

A/N: Hai readers! Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu berharga anda untuk membaca fict ini. Cerita ini saya ambil dari mitos orang-orang jaman dulu. Mitosnya memang banyak, tapi saya mengambil yang larangan memotong kuku malam hari. Yang inipun banyak versinya lho. Ada yang bilang A, bilang B, bilang C, saya sampai bingung.  
Maaf jika ceritanya tidak sesuai. Maaf juga jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun yang lainnya. Saya harap fict ini dapat di terima untuk merayakan Banjir TomatCeri 2013. Sekali lagi terima kasih! :D

Happy SasuSaku Month dan Salam Banjir TomatCeri 2013!

Juli 2013, Chini VAN.


End file.
